


Chickens, Weeds, and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Kai get in a fight, while Jack sneaks away with Popuri in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chickens, Weeds, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess what you guys, there's a HM kink meme! Two of them, actually! So when I saw this I just had to do a fill! The prompt was as follows:
> 
> "FoMT, Jack and Popuri fluff. Bonus points for an argument between Rick and Kai while Jack sneaks away with Popuri in the background."
> 
> Senseless fluff, and pretty short. Still, enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this. :)

"You slime!" Rick shouted, pointing an enraged finger at Kai.

Kai had arrived in the Mineral Town this afternoon and decided to stop by Poultry Farm to give his favorite girl in the town a warm welcome. Unfortunately for him, the mild-mannered Lillia had gone to the market and left Rick in charge of the shop.

"I don't understand why you've got your panties in such a bunch, dude, I just wanted to talk to Popuri. Is it such a crime to want to talk to a pretty girl?" Kai said dismissively.

"It is when you're just going go running off every autumn!" Rick said, teeming with indignation. "I know your type, Mr. Smooth-Guy, you go and play the charmer, and get the girl. Then you break it off and leave her in the dust for the next pretty girl! Well, I'll tell you what, you're not going to lay a hand on _my_ sister, not on my watch!"

"I think the lovely lady can decide for herself what she wants. And let me tell you, no girl's gonna want an basket-case like you. Popuri's a smart cookie. I'm sure she knows that I'm a lot more fun than her uptight brother." Kai hopped up on the store counter and lay down, placing his hands behind his head.

"Popuri wants nothing to do with you! You're just harassing her, what with your showing up here every day!" Rick's face had gone red from anger. "And maybe I'm uptight, but at least I'm not a bum! Now get off of the counter, that's for business only!" Rick shoved Kai off the counter, who fell to the ground with a thump. His purple bandana fell over his eyes.

"Hey man, not cool!" Kai protested. He groped around blindly for a few moments before he found the edge of the counter and pulled himself up.

He pulled the bandana completely off and shook his brown curls around. He turned and smiled broadly at Popuri, who rewarded him with a smaller smile and a nod of the head. Her mind was elsewhere, however.

All she could think about was the fact that Jack was due any minute. He came to visit her everyday now, bringing her gifts of beautiful flowers and gorgeous jewelry forged by Sabrina. The day after she had met him, he had come to her bearing a common weed, terribly excited and convinced it was a rare herb of some kind. She hadn't had the heart to break to him that the plant was common as dirt.

Some people would have gotten horribly offended over Jack's offering of the weed, seeing as it was such a bothersome plant, but Popuri didn't see it that way. It was the thought that counted, and the look of boyish excitement on his face had been terribly endearing. It still was. It lit up his face every time they crossed paths, and she found her heart swelling every time she saw that smile.

The next day Jack had come across Popuri near the spring, and sadly informed her that it turned out the weed wasn't nearly as valuable as he had previously thought. She had smiled and told that it was okay. It was valuable to her because it was a gift from him. That had cheered Jack right up.

Popuri smiled wider, lost in memories of the past season and daydreams for the summer, which had only just begun.

Kai interpreted the smile as encouragement, and stepped forward cockily.

"So, what do you say you and I blow this joint and head over to the beach? I'll show you my boat." He offered.

Rick cried out and started on another tirade, which was obviously going in one ear and out the other. Not that Rick seemed to mind. As much as Popuri loved her brother, she sometimes thought that Rick liked Kai coming over because it gave him an excuse to yell. Rick loved bossing people around.

Popuri sighed quietly. This outrageous fighting would continue all summer long, as she well knew. It was routine by now. Kai came by, tried to flirt with her, Rick had a meltdown, and no one asked Popuri what her feelings were on the matter. Which were that while Kai was nice enough, she wasn't interested.

She drummed her fingers on the table and watched her brother scream for a bit more, when, to her delight, a rap came on the window. Jack, clad in his trademark blue and yellow cap, waved at her from outside. She winked at him, and stood up.

"Rick, I'm going to go outside and tend the chickens. It's nice to have you back in town, Kai, see you later!" Popuri departed with a wave.

Kai and Rick barely looked up from their argument, they were so wrapped up in it.

Popuri giggled happily as she accepted a weed from Jack. It was something of an inside joke between them now. Jack, now grown out of his greenhorn phase, would jokily make a huge production of it, acting as if it was a gift from the Harvest Goddess. Popuri honestly enjoyed the weed more than some of the nicer gifts that Jack had given her. She still had the first one that Jack had given her, stashed underneath her mattress. It was brown and brittle now, but she still loved it.

"For you, my lady." Jack bowed low.

"For me? Oh, but, I couldn't possibly accept such a fabulous gift! That's a present fit for a princess, not silly little me." Popuri said playfully, pushing the weed back.

"Ah, but you're a princess to me! I insist!" Jack placed the weed into her hands regardless.

Popuri felt her heart skip a beat when Jack's fingertips brushed against hers.

"Why thank you, brave knight. You must have gone to great lengths to obtain such a priceless item."

"Of course! I have slain five dragons who were guarding it jealously. There was gold as well, but I thought this would more worth my time."

They laughed happily, and walked out toward the chicken coop.

"So what was all the yelling about in there? I would have knocked on the door, but I didn't want to get in the middle of something." Jack explained.

"Oh, it's nothing. Kai's in town." Popuri shook her head.

"Kai?" Jack asked curiously.

"He comes to town every summer. Kai wants to date me. Rick's convinced he's going to seduce me and break my heart." She crossed her arms over her chest. Jack's face fell. "They're both so ridiculous. I don't want anything to do with him, anyways."

Jack perked up at the Popuri's declaration of indifference towards Kai.

"Have you tried telling them that?" Jack asked, trying not to look too relieved.

"Every summer, but Kai wouldn't hear a word of it, and you know how my brother is. He's so overbearing all the time, he treats me like such a baby! I can look out for myself! I'm plenty old enough, but he still won't let me do anything." Popuri moodily tossed Jack's weed to a stray chicken, which clucked happily and began to peck away at it.

"Well, it's good that he's looking out for you." Jack said, and Popuri prepared herself for yet another lecture about how girls need to be protected. "But he shouldn't treat you like you're naive. You're responsible enough to do lots of things. As a matter of fact, I bet you could run the entire store, just like your mother does."

Popuri blinked. That was a pleasant surprise, to say the least. She was so used to being told what she _couldn't_ do, and that she would only get herself hurt.

"You really think that, Jack?" Popuri asked intently.

"Well, of course. You know all there is to know about chickens. You've been giving me pointers on raising mine for the last two weeks. You'd run a great farm. Better than me, at any rate, At least you can tell weeds from crops." Jack smiled sheepishly.

Overcome with happiness, Popuri leaped onto Jack, surprising him with a hug.

"Thank you." She said earnestly, pulling back a little, but not leaving Jack's arms. "For believing in me. Most people don't do that. They all say I'm too young. I'm too innocent. I'm just a girl. You're not like that, though. You respect me. So thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack's face flushed red. A moment passed, and then he continued. "So, um... When you said that you're... Not interested in Kai. I couldn't help but wonder, is there anyone who's, um, special to you?" Jack looked at Popuri with something that she very much hoped was something more than mere curiosity.

"I..." Popuri did a little blushing of her own and looked away shyly, "I do fancy a boy."

"You do?" Jack asked, his voice a combination of hope and fear.

"Yes. He's a very kind, good person. He's also quite funny, he's always making me laugh. He likes to bring me gifts, too. It's all very sweet. The only problem is I'm not quite sure if he thinks of me like that." Popuri said rather quickly, getting it all out before she lost her nerve.

"Well, whoever he is, he's one lucky fellow. And he's a darn fool if he doesn't feel the same way about you." Jack said softly.

Their heads had been moving closer and closer to each other all this time, and when their lips finally met, neither of them were entirely sure who had been the one that leaned forward and initiated it. They were both grateful, though. It was shy and short, but it left them breathless.

"Jack... I..."

Their heads jerked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, now painfully aware of the fact that they had just kissed within full view of the house.

Lillia stood in the entrance to the farm, kindly smiling.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I should have asked your permission first-"

"Mom! We were-"

Both of them started to explain themselves, but Lillia shook her head and held up her hand for silence.

"You two don't have to feel guilty, I noticed how you two look at each other a while ago. I understand why you didn't say anything, Jack. Believe it or not I still remember what it's like to be young and in love." Lillia smiled wistfully, clearly caught up in memories of her own youth.

"Thank you for understanding, Ma'am." Jack said sheepishly. He still felt bad about not asking Lillia if it was okay first.

"Could you do me a favor and not tell Brother about this?" Popuri asked hopefully.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of telling Rick. Can you imagine the heart attack he'd have? You'll have to clue him in eventually, of course, but if now I think it's best if we just let him worry about Kai. Although, if you're planning on keeping it a secret for long, I'd recommend finding a more private place to meet."

"We'll be sure to do that." Jack said, and the new couple stepped away from each other, eying the house nervously.

"Now, why don't you two go out somewhere?" Lillia suggested.

"But Mom, I still have chores to do!" Popuri said, surprised.

"You've spent every day of your life working, Popuri, you deserve a break. Go on, have fun. Shoo!" Lillia waved them off and strolled into the house, where Rick was still screeching at Kai, unaware that the real object of his sister's affections was currently running hand in hand with her down to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole weed thing is a reference to a glitch in the game where Popuri's love points go up when you give her weeds. I've just always thought of that as her being too kind to tell poor, clueless Jack that those do not make impressive gifts, lol.
> 
> Anyways, you guys should totally go spam these kink memes with prompts and fills. Don't let them die! Sadly, though, I can't seem to get my fill to show up on the meme...
> 
> http:/hmkink.livejournal.com/
> 
> http:/harvestmoonmeme.livejournal.com


End file.
